


Warm

by Eny



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eny/pseuds/Eny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam is home now and wants to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> i should probably be typing my essay or like working on my other fic but you know what

If Bambam were to pick one thing he loved most about Yugyeom, he would contemplate it for a while, but always eventually pick one thing.

His warmth.

Even if the dorm was freezing and the heater was broken and everyone was cuddled together under blanket upon blanket, Bambam wouldn’t even shiver.

He would have a personal furnace wrapped around him, keeping him content and happy and he really couldn't ask for more.

 

They had just gotten back from filming Real Men and he was tired as balls. The rest of the boys met him and Jackson at the door and made sure they were okay- that they hadn't died. They were fine, there was nothing to worry about. But their members fussed nonetheless. 

Wanting to see his wonderful, beautiful, comfortable bed again, he quickly ate and retreated to his room with laze. 

He didn't even bother to turn on the lights, sleep his main objective. He flopped down onto the silky sheets and gave a happy sigh, thank god _that_ was over. 

"You still need to change, Bam." A familiar voice from the doorway said and Bambam didn't need to look up to know that it was the boy he'd been missing the most. 

"I don't care." He mumbled, face still squished into the bed. He heard Yugyeom walk over to where he kept his clothes and pull at the fabrics, then felt the light weight of cloth being dumped onto his back. He let out wordless whines as the younger shook him, but complied and turned to sit up. 

After getting off the bed and stripping of his now-sweaty day clothes, he just threw them to the ground and slid into bed, not even bothering to put on the pajamas Yugyeom had set for him. 

"Hyung-" 

"Just lay down with me, I'm tired." He said and pulled on Yugyeom's hand until he too was under the covers, already in sleepwear.

They stayed silent for a while, getting comfortable and wrapping themselves around each other. Yugyeom had Bambam in his arms, the older boys flushed up against his front and surrounded by him. 

By his warmth. 

"I missed you." Yugyeom said, not sure if Bambam was sleeping yet, but not caring. 

Apparently he wasn't, though, for he replied, snuggling further into him.

"I wasn't gone _that_ long, Yuggie."

"It felt like a lifetime." He breathed out and chuckled lightly as Bambam kicked him. 

"Go to sleep." 

"I love you."

Being without Yugyeom to cuddle had been really sucky. The beds had been too cold and he had been so lonely at night. It really was just for a few days, really. But he never wanted to be away ever again.

He had his heater back now. And he was warm. And he was happy. And that was good. He found the hands around him and gave them a squeeze, pulling one up to his mouth and kissing it gently. 

"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> it was short but i literally just did it like 2 seconds ago dont be too mean


End file.
